Manual del Dramione Ilustrado
by Elianela
Summary: ¡Todo lo que necesitas saber para convertirte en la mejor escritora de Dramiones y mucho más, por el increíble precio de un review! D/Hr


**Locura transitoria de una noche. Espero que les guste, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Advertencia: mi intención al escribir este fic no fue herir susceptibilidades, ni insultar a las autoras que escriben sobre otras parejas o con otro rating. Eso que quede claro, y si ofendo a alguien le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Es sólo que la narradora es un poquitito filosa a la hora de redactar. Pero tranquis, nada del otro mundo. Ah, y otra cosa: este es un "manual" ficticio, lo que escribí no tiene relación alguna con cualquier tipo de críticas que se hagan a los fics en la vida real.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes (todos xD) le pertenecen a JKR. The rest is mine.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela **

**

* * *

  
**

**Manual del Dramione Ilustrado**

Jessica presionó el botón de encendido y esperó, perdiéndose por un segundo en la letra de la canción cuyo rasgueo de guitarra se filtraba hacia sus oídos a través de los auriculares que llevaba encasquetados. Cerró los ojos, suspirando largamente, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la butaca.

Maldito trasto. Siempre se preguntaba por qué conservaba esa computadora vieja y destartalada, en lugar de conseguirse una linda portátil que seguramente combinaría mejor con su espaciosa habitación de paredes lilas y muebles minimalistas. Ni que a sus padres les faltara el dinero para comprarle una. A su madre, obviamente no.

Transcurridos diez segundos, el ordenador terminó por encenderse y el gran vacío negro que ocupaba la pantalla fue reemplazado por una foto en mosaico de su eterno amor platónico.

- Hoy te ves más lindo que nunca, Tom. Estás como quieres.

Podría sonar impropio para una niña de dieciséis años, pero era cierto. El muchacho rubio, atlético y elegante que le ofrecía una sonrisa congelada desde su pose de modelo era muy guapo, ciertamente. Jessica lamentaba no haber podido editar la imagen para desterrar por completo a la novia de Tom, una bella supermodelo de la cual él estaba profundamente enamorado, para desgracia de sus fanáticas. Algunas técnicas del photoshop todavía escapaban a su control.

¡Deseaba tanto conocerlo! Algún día, quizás podría ocurrir. Después de todo, ¿soñar es gratis, no?

Se dijo a sí misma que desvariar era una patética forma de abocarse a su objetivo, por lo que procedió a abrir su casilla de correo electrónico. Dos o tres mails basura, respuestas a los comentarios que había dejado en el foro, reviews… lo de siempre. Acordó responderlos en cuanto se desocupara, y una vez libre nuevamente abrió una ventana nueva en la que podía leerse como encabezado _Las brujas de Salem_

Sí, no era de lo más original, ¿y qué? El nombre importaba poco y nada, lo vital eran los debates. Se había unido al foro hacía unos años, tras descubrir de manera accidental el mundo del fanfiction de Harry Potter y enamorarse de él todo en uno. Para esas alturas, ya había leído y releído todos los libros publicados hasta la fecha, visto las películas y aprendido lo necesario para considerarse una admiradora decente. Ese universo ejercía una leve atracción sobre ella, más no la suficiente para que absorbiera todo su tiempo y actuara como su único tema de conversación. Creía ser una fan tranquila, discreta, y tenía la certeza de que jamás de los jamases se disfrazaría de Hermione Granger e iría a hacer el ridículo junto a un montón de chiquillas preadolescentes (y post-adolescentes también, por mal que le pesara) a una librería a medianoche. No era su estilo, para nada. Además, en Londres hacía un frío de locos y congelarse el culo diez mil horas en pos de un librito no era su actividad favorita precisamente.

Claro que cuando leyó su primer Dramione, nada volvió a ser como antes.

Se volvió loca. Loca de remate. Cayó en brazos de Draco Malfoy y deseó con cada nueva historia parecerse más a aquella Hermione Granger comelibros y sexy al mismo tiempo. Descubrió un mundo de romance, acción y tensión sexual hasta el momento inconcebible para ella. Los libros de su propiedad trataban temas totalmente diferentes: o historias de amor "juveniles" en la que los protagonistas apenas sí se tomaban de la mano, o novelas de ciencia ficción en las que los sentimientos pasaban a segundo plano, por lógica. Jessica se hallaba en una edad en la que las mujeres necesitaban un ideal masculino con el que fantasear y por el que soñar despiertas. Y el fanfiction se lo había proporcionado servido en bandeja. Draco.

Luego de un tiempo de empaparse en diferentes lecturas, decidió animarse a escribir una propia. "El placer de amarte", a pesar de sus pequeñas fallas narrativas y de que los protagonistas masculino y femenino eran llamados Drake y Herms cada dos líneas, tuvo un éxito formidable. De ahí en más, se dedicó al género entregándose en cuerpo y alma y pasando noches enteras sin dormir. Había reído, llorado, hasta había conocido gente gracias a los fanfics. Esa misma gente, sus amigas cibernéticas, eran las que conformaban el foro "Las brujas de Salem". El nombre había sido cortesía de Alistair, una participante de origen portugués a la que no se le entendía muy bien lo que decía pero que escribía unos fics sublimes sobre la época de los Merodeadores. Cada una de las chicas se especializaba en una pareja o en un fandom distintos; lo suyo era el Dramione y en eso no le ganaba nadie.

- JessFelton, contesta ahora. ¿Estás ahí? – la presionó Chicaescocesa17, mensaje instantáneo mediante.

- Sí, pesada. Aquí me tienes – tipeó rápidamente Jessica - ¿Se te ofrece alguna cosa?

- Sabes que esta noche hay reunión, ¿cierto?

- Lo sé, como que te dan miedo los mocos pegados en las paredes de los subterráneos.

- Entonces sabes también que cada una debe llevar un regalo. Y que a ti te tocó el reglamento ese del Dramione que te habían pedido.

Jessica rió, inhabilitando el micrófono por un momento para que su amiga no la oyera. Chicaescocesa odiaba los fics que ella amaba; en su opinión, Hermione era el alma gemela de Harry y viceversa. ¡Nada más alejado de la realidad! Se notaba a leguas que eran como hermanos, vamos.

- Y tú tienes que escribir no sé que cosa sobre los diez mejores aspectos del incesto… lo siento, quise decir de los Harmiones para Flipendo, que te los había pedido la semana pasada.

- Ya, no entremos en la guerra que tú llevas las de perder – le espetó Chicaescocesa17, arqueando una ceja para que Jessica pudiera verlo con toda claridad por medio de la webcam - ¿Cuándo entenderás que Harry y Hermione son una sola persona, y lo máximo de lo máximo y el resto de las parejas son vómito de gato comparado con ellos?

- El día que tú admitas que Rupert Grint es tu actor favorito- la picó Jessica con malicia.

- ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Ahora anda, ponte a trabajar que el mitin es en una hora y, como bien pude darme cuenta, no has escrito nada de nada. ¡Vete! ¡Ya!

Aún riéndose, Jessica cerró la conversación y abrió un documento en blanco para empezar a trabajar. Le constaba que guardaba una carpeta con fotos de Rupert en un rincón alejado de su biblioteca, por más empeño que hubiera puesto en juntar las fotografías a toda prisa el día en que se le cayeron. Las había visto todas. Al fin y al cabo, su cámara era más nueva y poseía una mejor definición.

Pero basta de pensar en ello. Era tiempo de despertar a su musa y comenzar a producir.

- Genial, ¿por dónde empiezo?

**Reglas de oro del Dramione**

_En respuesta al pedido del subforo "Como el agua y el aceite" de Las Brujas de Salem, aquí está mi pequeño reglamento con lo necesario para que aquellas que quieran escribir por primera vez un fic Draco/Hermione, puedan guiarse y hacerlo correctamente. Para Alistair, Albusgrrl y Witchcraft, con todo mi amor. Sapos y culebras para ustedes, brujitas._

Sabía que Linda, Mary y Suzie, respectivamente, era asiduas seguidoras de sus historias. Por ende, agregó la pequeña dedicatoria para recompensarlas por el apoyo.

_Primero que nada, quiero que tanto miembros del foro como invitados que lean esto sepan que hablo desde la voz de la experiencia; ergo, sé de lo que estoy hablando y no toleraré que comenten estupideces o que desmerezcan nuestro trabajo. No somos críticas ni mucho menos, así que a molestar se van a otra parte, ¿entendido?_

Sonaba un poquitito ruda, sí. Era evidente que había heredado cierta intolerancia hacia el resto de las personas de parte de su padre. O de su madre, dependiendo del punto de vista.

_Ahora sí, voy al grano. ¡Las reglas!_

_Regla Nº 1: Draco Malfoy al dente._

_Ajá, como el spaghetti. Al dente. Ni un duro de matar que sólo piensa en lo bello que se ve todas las mañanas y a quien le daría igual arrojar a Hermione al lago como consomé para el calamar gigante, ni un señorito sentimental que un buen día se despertó segurísimo de que amaba a Hermione con todo su corazón, cuando hasta hacía veinticuatro horas se dudaba de la existencia del corazón mismo. A continuación, algunos ejemplos:_

- Malfoy, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? – escupió una enfadada Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando. Si llegaba tarde a Transformaciones por culpa de ese imbécil, juró que lo iba a pagar muy caro - Déjame decirte que en el último lugar en el que te aconsejo estar es en la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Draco fundió sus ojos con los de ella, en un gesto que atinó a desconcentrar a Hermione. Sin preámbulo alguno, se vio acorralada contra la pared.

- Eres tan hermosa, Hermione. Me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta.

¿Qué? ¡En esa misma semana la había llamado sangre sucia, ratón de biblioteca y asexuada deforme quinientos treinta y cuatro veces!

- No estoy de humor para bromas, Malfoy. Me das miedo, realmente, así que apártate y deja de invadir mi espacio personal – aclaró frunciendo el ceño e intentando moverlo por sus propios medios, pero el chico no cedió.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Hermione. Nunca hablé más en serio en toda mi vida.

Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos y la besó profundamente, con una dulzura digna de admirar. Acarició su labio inferior con la lengua y…

… _bla, bla, bla. Todo lo que ustedes ya saben. Los incisos, a saber:_

_1.1. Todo adjetivo amoroso/tierno/ídem debe utilizarse luego de un tiempo prudencial, así como también las declaraciones de amor, los pedidos de matrimonio y cualquier otra cosa que quieran hacerle decir a Draco. No se vería natural y sería impropio de alguien que en un pasado cercano (léase diez microsegundos) fue un déspota con todas las letras. El cuándo depende de la autora y del manejo que haga de su fic; aún así, es aconsejable esperar._

_1.2. Draco jamás, JAMÁS le diría "te amo" a Hermione en el primer capítulo de una historia. Nunca. Este fenómeno de la naturaleza debe estar excelentemente fundamentado, sin importar la longitud de la historia (desde un drabble a una Biblia de 52 capítulos) Piensen que el Draco original es un refrigerador con pelo platinado, no se olviden. Y sí, ya sé que si nos guiáramos por esa regla no existirían los Dramiones porque él está completamente out of character al enamorarse de su enemiga, etc. Pero tampoco es cuestión de hacerlo bipolar al pobrecito. Bastante tiene con lo que lo obligamos a hacer._

_1.3. Tampoco olviden que, por más que llegue a encariñarse más allá de lo permitido con Hermione e incluso a enamorarse, seguirá siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre. Si ves que tu Draco dice mucho palabras tales como: amor, mi amor, princesa, te amo y cursiladas similares, es señal de que te estás yendo al Ron/Hermione. Cuidado con eso._

_Regla Nº2:__ Hermione Granger, de mojigata a símbolo sexual_

_Bien sabemos que Rowling no nos ha dado una descripción exacta de cómo luce Hermione físicamente, sin embargo, a partir de lo que hemos leído se puede deducir que es una chica menuda, más bien flacucha, con atributos principalmente intelectuales. Lo que no quita que sea fea, al contrario: también hemos deducido que tiene un rostro y una piel bonitos, y que se ve muy bella con túnicas de gala._

_Lo cierto es que cosas como ÉSTAS:_

Draco intentó mantener la boca cerrada. Luchó por evitar verse como un tarado, por contener el inminente círculo de sorpresa que se formaría en sus labios.

Al volver a verla, se aseguró de no haberlo conseguido.

Hermione Granger estaba esperando junto a la comadreja en el andén 9 y ¾, tal vez a San Potter o a la Weasley menor. No le importaba. Lo único que atraía su atención eran esas interminables piernas de piel tostada y apariencia cremosa, sus muslos torneados y enfundados en una minifalda que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación, sus pechos firmes, prominentes, que se vislumbraban bajo una remera blanca de verano, sus rizos finalmente domados ondeando al viento… Era otra persona.

_O como éstas:_

De repente, Hermione se sintió muy pequeña. No sólo Malfoy la había mirado de aquella forma tan extraña, como si estuviera _hambriento_, sino que ahora Ron hacía exactamente lo mismo. Su amigo se hallaba en el asiento de enfrente, el rostro colorado cual tomate y la vista perdida en un lugar de su anatomía entre sus rodillas y su ombligo. En cuanto a Harry, éste se limitaba a mirar por la ventana con un ímpetu tal, que Hermione estaba segura de que iba a pescarse una tortícolis de aquellas.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Acaso había algo mal con ella? Seguía siendo la misma Hermione de siempre, ¿cuál era el cambio?

_Están terminantemente prohibidas, ¿capisce? Pobre Hermione, no entiende que se parece a la personificación de Cindy Crawford más diez dosis de perfección. ¡Claro que ha cambiado! Hay que entender que, si bien la apariencia exterior cuenta bastante a la hora de crear tensión romántica entre los personajes, Hermione no es ninguna top model internacional y mucho menos perfecta. Además, la atracción que surge entre Draco y ella debe ir más allá de lo superficial, ¿verdad? Tiene que ver con una cuestión de esencia, de tradiciones y mandatos que deben romperse, de involucrar hasta la vida en el juego. Definitivamente algo más que los senos de Hermione que parecen haberse inflado con helio._

_En mi opinión, y con el fin de añadir algo más, creo que las lectoras se sienten más identificadas con una Hermione sencilla y de belleza normal, que con tamaña majestuosidad 90-60-90. Es sólo un consejito._

_Regla Nº 3: ¿El amor, o el amoooooor?_

_Algunas autoras prefieren que la relación vaya desarrollándose a fuego lento, con el correr de los capítulos (muchos), otras optan por acelerar un poco el trámite y el cinco por ciento restante hace esto:_

- Te amo, Hermione – pronunció Draco apasionadamente – Olvida eso que te dije de los sangresucias hoy en el desayuno, porque ahora te amo.

- Yo también te amo, Draco. Acabo de olvidarme por completo de que tu padre intentó matarme en el Ministerio de Magia y de que eres un narcisista consentido que ha maltratado a mis amigos durante siete años. ¡Te amo!

_Opción denegada, por supuesto. El Dramione requiere cierto tiempo de preparación, y si se obvia este proceso se obtiene este resultado: el romance más breve de la historia de los romances que no alcanza ni para media viñeta. Es mejor llevar el fic despacio, haciendo que ambos se conozcan, pasen por el engorro de dejar de lado sus prejuicios y les mientan a sus amigos diciéndoles que van a la biblioteca o al campo de Quidditch para encontrarse y besarse como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Hablando de besos, el primero es muy importante. Incisos, abajo:_

_3.1. Con respecto al primer beso. Pueden hacerlo, por ejemplo, en el décimo capítulo, luego de un jueguito de idas y venidas que alimente bien la ansiedad de las lectoras y que les dé tiempo a justificar el porqué del interés de Hermione por intercambiar saliva con Draco. O bien esperar el tiempo que consideren necesario para generar el encuentro. Todo depende de la temática del fic y de lo que quieran hacer con él._

_3.2. Tanto Draco como Hermione son los que pueden tomar la iniciativa; después de todo ella es una Gryffindor y mujer de armas tomar, sabe bien lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere aunque a veces le agarren ciertos ataques de pánico escénico. Otra vez, depende del contexto y del fic._

_3.3. Presten atención a la descripción del beso, ¿sí? Es importante que no se vayan a los extremos:_

..."Draco repasó el interior de la dentadura de Hermione con el ápice de la lengua, pasando primero por el premolar; luego el canino, que tenía atascado un trocito de riñón que le había quedado del almuerzo, los frontales y las arrugas del paladar, una por una. Esto hizo que Hermione…"

_Ni lo sueñen. Es más sugestiva una pareja de tucanes procreando desenfrenadamente, que esto. Extremo número dos:_

- Draco se acercó y la besó. Hermione le respondió el beso. Se volvieron a besar.

- Besas bien, Malfoy – dijo Hermione en un susurro.

- Tú también, Granger. Vamos a besarnos otra vez.

_¡Cuéntenme cuándo se transformaron en puritanos, que yo no me he enterado! Los besos deben transportar a la lectora dentro de la historia, igual que si ella fuera la que está correspondiendo el tormentoso beso de Malfoy con entusiasmo. En caso de haber lectores, viceversa con Hermione. Es vital la emoción, el juego de palabras que insinúe el anhelo que siente el uno por el otro. Algo difícil de describir, pero no imposible de redactar. Ahora bien, si eres menor de doce años y no has besado a nadie todavía, te diré que:_

_a) lo último que deberías estar haciendo es leer fics, vete a jugar a las muñecas o a hacer algo acorde a tu edad_

_b) te documentes bien antes de escribir el beso, ya que es mucho más fácil de escribir cuando ya lo has experimentado._

_En conclusión, los extremos no son buenos._

_Regla Nº 4: AU, alias "El Chivo Expiatorio por Excelencia"_

_Seré breve: el que escribas un fic ambientado en un universo alternativo no quiere decir que tengas derecho a cambiar la personalidad de los protagonistas según tu conveniencia o que el proceso de enamoramiento de Draco vaya a acelerarse. Malfoy seguirá siendo mitad adorable, mitad hijo de perra y el cabello de Hermione se mantendrá en sus trece; castaño y enmarañado. ¿Quedó claro?_

Jessica hizo crujir sus adormilados dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado escribiendo? Le quedaban pocos minutos para la reunión y el reglamento estaba inconcluso.

_Dado que este tema da para un reglamento de no menos de diez normas, lo dividiré en varias entregas para que no se haga mucho rollo en el momento de leer. Aceptaré sugerencias y comentarios sobre lo que consideren necesario agregar. Será bienvenido todo consejo, ya que mi cerebro lucha por retener todo pero aún no lo consigue._

_¡Me olvidaba! Hablando de consejos, aquí van algunos de última hora:_

_1) Trata de esmerarte al máximo con la trama. Los lugares comunes, como compartir la torre de los Premios Anuales, el supuesto baile de graduación que Dumbledore organizó porque "es un viejo loco" (ah, y la culpa de que Lupin sea un hombre lobo también la tiene él, porque es un viejo loco. Anda ya) y las discusiones en los pasillos en los que casualmente no pasa ni una mosca en ese preciso instante son buenos pero se tornan aburridos con el paso del tiempo. En lo que al Dramione respecta, hay que buscar ser un poquito más original con cada fic que se escribe, siempre._

_2) Tengan cuidado con los one-shots, que un romance conflictivo y melodramático como este no puede reducirse a diez hojas. Imposible._

_3) La reacción de los amigos. Porque Harry y Ron no van a comportarse como buenos samaritanos con Malfoy a la primera, precisamente. Puede que lleguen a tratarse como homo sapiens, pero hasta ahí alcanza el cariño._

_4) Narcisa y Lucius. Esto mejor lo dejo para la segunda parte, que aquí hay tela de sobra para cortar._

_5) Si escribes fics con rating M, o sea para mayores, olvida todo lo que leíste y lárgate. A tus lectoras no les importará si pones a Draco y a Hermione a bailar la conga encima de un elefante en medio de la sabana africana. Lo único que ellas quieren es sexo, sexo y más sexo. No obstante, si escribes fics con rating M pero te interesa contar algo más que la intensidad de la penetración o las orgías espontáneas, o si escribes fics aptos para todo público, siéntete libre de expresarte._

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Desde ya muchas gracias por el espacio, y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios. Hecho mi aporte a la comunidad, me despido cordialmente._

_¡Adiós, brujitas!_

Se desperezó como un gato y decidió levantarse a por un refrigerio, al mismo tiempo que consultaba su reloj de muñeca. ¡Las doce! Había perdido la noción del tiempo; de hecho, siempre la perdía cuando escribía. Y no tenía nada de malo. Su madre lo hacía todo el tiempo.

Su madre. Jessica leyó todo por última vez antes de subirlo al foro, mientras la ironía dibujaba una sonrisa en su semblante pálido.

Era una ironía. Que Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes, hija de la famosísima escritora y autora de Harry Potter J.K. Rowling, escribiera fics, era una ironía.

Y que le gustara el Dramione… eso simplemente era una coincidencia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que gusten.**

**Ahora que lo pienso... si este manual fuera verdadero yo ya habría roto todas las reglas xD**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


End file.
